Objective: Allograft tolerance has been studied as a model of tumor immunity. The objective has been to understand the cellular and humoral natures involved in the host response to tolerated alloantigens. Approach: The immunologic reactivity of rats tolerant to allografts has been studied using a variety of in vivo and in vitro approaches.